


#promnightiscoming

by butterflysteve



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), School of Thrones
Genre: #promnightiscoming, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflysteve/pseuds/butterflysteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If OLD Sansa knew what current Sansa knew now, maybe she wouldn't have stolen Arya's prom dress money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#promnightiscoming

  
**#promnightiscoming**  
"Summer will end soon enough, and childhood as well."  
-George R. R. Martin

[Westeros Valley High School]  
SANSA (Voiceover): If OLD Sansa knew what current Sansa knew now, maybe she wouldn't have stolen Arya's prom dress money.

  
  
SANSA: IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'LL EVEN USE IT, SHE TAKES SHOP CLASS. SHOP CLASS. FINE. WHATEVS. GODS DAD, DON'T LOSE YOUR HEAD ABOUT IT!   
ROBB: You shouldn't talk to our father like that.  
SANSA: Fine.  
JON: Yeah, Sansa you should pay him a little respect.  
SANSA: UGH, YOU DON'T EVEN GO HERE JON. [ _PUSHES HIM OUT THE WAY, DANY GOES TO HELP]_ I don't know why we bother with Jon he's not a Stark. Mom is so totes right about him. He-  
ROBB: -Knows nothing but he is our brother. And as Theon says...  
  


[CUT TO SWIM TEAM]

  
  
THEON (half naked): Bros before hos Ginger Stark. Bros before hos. Heeey, how you doin-OH GODS IT'S MY SISTER. NO YOU CAN'T BE ON THE BOYS SWIM TEAM. BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT A BOY!  
  


[CUT BACK TO CORRIDOR

  
  
JON: But... I go here. I'm in Robb's econ class and gym. I've been going here since before you!  
DANY: It's okay, I know you go here.  
JON: Oh... hey Dany. Nice wig.  
DANY: IT'S MY NATURAL HAIR.  
SANSA: Suuuure and if you believe that, you'll believe Renly is totally dating Loras's sister.  
ROBB: Sansa! That's rude and remarkably accurate. Ever since you've starting hanging out with that Lannister kid you've been acting so-  
SANSA: -so what? So like finally someone in this school finally sees me for the awesome amazing person I am. Someone who has a flawless skin regime, an ironic love of Justin Bieber and totally kickass abs? What's wrong with that Robb? What's wrong with that?  
ROBB: Everything. We are Stark. Our way is the vintage-  
SANSA: -way. Well, maybe I want to buy from Target.  
SANSA: UNIRONICALLY.  
ROBB: ... How could you say that?  
JON: Low blow, low blow.  
SANSA & ROBB: SHUT UP JON.  
JON: ....  
DANY: It's okay Jon, I appreciate you. Hey, you want to see my dragon collection?  
JON: Sure.  
DANY: It's started you know?  
JON: What has?  
DANY: Prom night. It will rain down on us like blood. Blood and fire everywhere. Fire and ice...  
JON: You don't get out much, do you?  
  


[CUT TO SCHOOL COUNCIL]

  
STANNIS: I propose that we theme the prom around our Lord of Light and saviour-  
RENLY: LAME. LAAAME. Although red is my colour. Red Wedding theme?  
RENLY: [Checks with everyone] Red Wedding? Red Wedding?  
RENLY: Red wedding passes. Awesome.  
STANNIS: But- but I  
RENLY: Awww Stanny don't get your panties in a bunch, he's so adorbs when he's mad.  
STANNIS: I AM NOT ADORABLE  
COUNCIL: Awwwwwww  
  


[Cut to Corridor, where a poster is being hung up.]  
[POSTER READS: PROM NIGHT THEME: RED WEDDING]

#promnightiscoming

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're not watching the awesome School Of Thrones you should be. Because it's awesome and is on every Sunday.


End file.
